A Hero's Revenge
by J-Storm12
Summary: AU Percy is a son of Pontus, the gods have wronged him and he wants revenge... he wants the Olympians dead and he is going to have a lot of help along the way. Just a one-shot.


_PERCY'S POV_

This is the last time, the last time they wrong me. The last time they use me as a pawn. The last time they turn my friends against me. They'll see they'll all see what happens when they get me angry. Those blasted gods throw me away like a ragdoll, and even after I helped in the both wars. I'll admit I didn't directly help for the first war, as my father didn't allow it as he was training me, but I was the one who told Luke what kronos would do to him after he won, and trust me, if I didn't get Luke to betray kronos, the titans would have won, I told him that he would be thrown away like a ragdoll, just like me I suppose. And I helped in the second Giant war too. If it wasn't for me, the whole frickin world would be ruled by Gaia, because, I guess, the gods and their children didn't know that Ouranus was Gaia's secret weapon until my father told them, through an iris message. But, I guess they didn't have time to figure it out because **I FRICKIN KILLED HIM IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES**. I guess there really was a reason why Kronos and Gaia failed in taking over Olympus. Because I, Perseus Jackson, son of Pontus shall take over mount Olympus and kill all of those blasted gods, except a select few, unless I have to. But otherwise, I swear it on the river Styx that I will destroy the Olympians and I think the best way to declare war, would be to perform a hit and run on the dumbest Olympian, Ares. Those stupid gods will never know what hit them.

_POSEDION'S POV_

I can't believe it. They did it. Zeus had really killed Percy's mortal parent Sally Jackson. I would have never thought that he would do that, it was just supposed to be an idea, a punishment for the primordial having a child, but I thought that we had all grown to like him and he had abandoned the idea, but I guess I was wrong; I didn't even know that they had voted. As a matter of fact, when the hell did they have time to vote anyways, they can't do anything without me (because you need the judgment of the big three, Two to decide and a third judge, Hades, in case of the inability to come to an agreement). But, I guess that's what happens when my prick for a brother realizes that there is someone who is stronger than him. I really do miss him, even if, technically, he is my uncle (for some weird reason he asked the eldest gods, including myself to treat him and call him cousin) and I am older than him … by a lot. I will make sure that no one touches him, for I love him as a brother, and I will support him in his final decision, even if he plans to over throw us gods. All I have to do is find him before he attacks us and plead for him to let me be part of his army. But first, I will just convince my eldest brother and my two dearest sisters to join me, and maybe their children, the rest can fend for themselves. Oh leave me alone I'm not being wicked, it's just that I don't really care for them and if they want to join his army, they will come join us later, after the war starts. And I bet right now, you want to know how the hell I know Percy wants to over throw us gods; well, it's because all sea creatures are connected so yeah there's my explanation. Yes, yes this will be the end of the reign of the gods! I can see it. Oh I can just imagine the look on Zeus' face when he loses and fades, I can't wait. And I shall get to see Percy grow and mature. His father's end is near, I can sense it, and I shall live longer and act as a father for him. My cheery mood was dampened for a few minutes as I thought through everything. And as I remembered a certain detail I began to laughed out loud soaking in the fact that my _lovely_ wife will be dead and I can choose who I want to be with. Never shall I make the mistake of marriage ever again. But I began to feel sad for Percy again.

_NOONE'S POV_

_Flashback_

_It was a normal day at Olympus. Well almost normal. Today, on this very day is the day when Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, had managed to lead an army of demi-gods to face off against Gaia's army. It is also the day mourns for his dying father and the breakup he had with his girlfriend. Yes, all these people so important to him had helped him in defeating Gaia. Because, part of Athena's plans, to kill the son of Pontus, was to distract him by making his girlfriend, her daughter, break up with him, and it was working all too well for Annabeth had lost all feelings for the young child of the sea and, willingly, went along with her mother's plan, for they never failed. But, instead of distracting him long enough to kill him; it gave him the final push that he needed to overpower mother earth's army. He killed her, forcing her to fade, and in doing so, he was forced to take her position as bearer of the earth. This had sent Zeus into frenzy, for he had never liked the boy in the first place because he thought that he was already more powerful than he was, but if he became the god of the earth. He would surely be more powerful than him and Zeus, determined not to let that happen, let out the secret of how Percy's mother had really died. By a lightning bolt, which Zeus sent down from the heavens and killed her in cold blooded murder._

_But I'm getting ahead of myself. The council had just asked Percy if he wanted to become the god of the earth. He was about to decline, when the fates appeared and stated that he must become the god of the earth. But he would be allowed to train before had to take on the challenge of becoming the earth. Just the thought of Percy, a child of the sea, and a primordial no less, caused something to snap in Zeus' head. He told the fates that he thought that Hera should become mother earth, which shocked everyone, stating that a woman, should control the earth; all the while Hera was beaming at her husband, happy that he cared for her enough to give up all that power for her, that he would defy the fates for __**her**__. He looked furious when they said no. He calmed himself before asking if he could become father earth instead of an inexperienced mortal. The eldest gods realised what Zeus was doing, and looked at him in disgust. But this time the fates laughed at him, stating 'that he already had too much titles for a god and this was something that had to done to the mortal whom defeated the primordial just as we found a replacement for Ouranus'. Zeus said simple 'okay' but as soon as they left he started to verbally abuse Percy, who stood up for himself and argued back. This went on for quite some time, god arguing against trainee god. It was like a tennis match, back and forth, back and forth…that is, until Zeus claimed how he had killed Perseus' mother. After which He promptly left Olympus and took to the seas, which was in a constant fury up until the present day, two months later. In which time, he had been visited by Hades, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone and himself. All of whom became very fond of each other and started to treat one another as brothers and sisters, except for Persephone and Hades, they treated each other as husband and wife and Demeter even approved of their relationship. _

_End of Flashback_

_TWO MONTHS LATER_

_STILL NOONE'S POV_

"Prepare yourself, Olympians. For this is the beginning of the end" shouted Percy while holding a bloody, bruised and half-dead Ares in his right hand and laughing manically as the Olympians appeared, shocked to say the least. Zeus was practically shaking with anger. He was about to roar at Perseus and strike him with his master bolt, which had just appeared in his hand, when he felt something heavy crash into him. The other gods gasped in shock as they saw Ares being thrown into their leader. Except for Poseidon, Hestia, Demeter, Hades and Persephone, who were looking quite pleased at the sight? Hestia then turned to Poseidon and told him to ask Percy about joining his army. Poseidon nodded before using the chaos of the moment to communicate with Percy telepathically,

'**Percy, a few of my fellow gods and I have a preposition to make'**

'**And what would that be my dear cousin'**

'**We would like to join your army'**

'**And what makes you think that I am making or have an army'**

'**You want revenge don't you, and you don't want to have to kill your favourite gods, right? Then the only thing that you could possibly do to achieve that revenge is to overthrow the Olympians, and you don't have to worry about us betraying you, we love you too much for that to happen' Poseidon said.**

**Percy considered it for a second before replying,**

'**Very well, bring the gods whom you have selected and meet me on Montauk beach at exactly twelve o'clock midday tomorrow, you all shall be my commanders.'**

'**YES SIR' Poseidon replied, causing Percy to chuckle, mentally.**

'**See you tomorrow Poseidon, and I love you to… in a cousinly type of way' Percy said before closing Poseidon off from his mind**

**Poseidon laughed mentally before closing Percy off from his mind too **

Poseidon quickly in formed the other gods that Percy was going to allow them be part of his army. They all were happy at the thought of not have Zeus yell at them anymore, and were looking forward to having a leader who actually cared for them for once. They were smiling in contempt, a smile that was not lost on young Perseus and allowed him the chance to pinpoint the gods whom he had accepted into his army. He smiled slightly at the fact that his new army, with only seven people could, quite easily destroy the world. But he wanted to be on the safe side, so he would find recruits and fully train them before battling the opponent army, which was significantly strong at the time with both the Greeks and the romans working together. He simply nodded his head at the gods and gave them a quick smile before turning back to Zeus, who had just managed to get Ares off of him, with a little help, and was slowly getting up, rage etched on his face.

"I'll be back with an army Zeus, you better be ready for the fight of your lives, for if you fail, you shall cease to exist." Percy said then disappeared in a cloud of mist, leaving an extremely furious Zeus, an unconscious Aries, some extremely shocked and scared gods behind. Because of this, no one realized that the eldest Olympians, minus Hera and Zeus, were missing. They also didn't know that they were going to have a hard five years ahead of them.

_PERCY'S POV_

I laughed cruelly as I mist travelled away from the gods. I was truly happy. Not only would the gods suffer, but my favourite gods had willingly joined my new army. It must have been Poseidon who realised that I would make an army, after all, all creatures of the sea are connected, and father always favoured Poseidon. Speaking of my father, he was fading, the only good thing that will come out of that is that he will finally be with his brothers and sisters in the void. He was the last of the primordial, but now, with his time near, he'll finally be reunited with his family, even his mother would be there (his mother is Chaos). I entered the hospital, which was really just his palace, where my father was. Every day I visit him, he fades more and more, and he was staring to look sickly pale. I sighed. I knew there was nothing that I could do about it, and my father and I had talked about what would happen after he fades, but talking about it is one thing, living it out, is another thing altogether.

As I walked to my father's room or ward or whatever you want to call it, I addressed the nurse/secretary in charge of my father,

"How's my father" I asked her.

"Lord Percy, your father has asked for you and we've been trying to contact you… there's no easy way to say this but, your father is about to fade" she replied. I looked at her in pure shock. I suddenly became scared and started to doubt myself. _How could I, a mere mortal take on gods, I mean yeah sure I've got six on my side but still!_ I would have continued to demoralised myself, but I hear my father's weak voice tell me not to, and then beckon me forward. I then rushed into the room to find my father lying on my bed, a pained expression on his face.

"Father" I cried, "how can it be time already, you can't die, not now"

"Son, it is alright. We have discussed this already; we both knew that this day would come, even though it is a bit soon. Come a bit closer son, I would like to bless you once more, my final blessing. It shall turn you immortal and give you the full powers that you possess as a child of Pontus. Are you ready?" he asked weakly. Tears started falling down my cheek as I shook my head stubbornly

"If you don't bless me, it will let you live longer, don't waste your energy on me father, please, I beg of you" I said while I sobbed.

"Son, I know that this is difficult, but be strong. You have your heart in the right direction, but it doesn't work like that, once I begin to fade I can't stop it, no matter what I try to do. You know there is nothing we can do now also. And you are wrong; you do not need me to win the war that you have begun. You only needed me to train you and if I don't give you this blessing and you die, all hope will be lost. And look at it this way; if you become immortal, then you will fade, not die, and you will be able to join me in the void one day but right now, you are needed for war. Besides, you will have your nep- oh sorry- your cousins to help you in the war and we can hope that my mother thinks that you will do better than the gods in ruling this world, then you will have her help and blessing" he suddenly stopped and gasped sharply in pain, "my time is almost drawing to an end, I love you son, my last blessing must be given now, otherwise I could fade in the process and kill you to." He stopped and inhaled sharply before forcing himself to finish "Are you ready son?" he asked and when Percy nodded, he gave him his final blessing. Nothing happened, but Percy was too sad to realize. "Son, look in the top drawer in the bedside table, there you will see everything you will need to lead an army, goodbye son" he managed to choke out. His eyes glazed over and Percy started to mourn his father, the one who had raised him since his mother had been killed by Zeus when he was six months old, the one who had guided him in defeating his own father so that society would accept him, the one person, besides his mother, who he loved the most. Pontus looked up and muttered the last word of his immortal life 'Percy, I see your mother, she says she's proud' tears were forming in the primordial's eyes 'thank you, mother be good to my child' he said before a blinding golden light engulfed him. It floated up for a while before it engulfed Percy in what seemed to be a hug. After about two minutes it started to rise again when the words echoed in Percy's head _'be well, my son, and win this war for me'_ Percy then registered that his body had grown more muscular and detailed, he then realized that when the light engulfed him that that was his blessing. He fell to his knees and cried for a while before he built his resolve and walked over towards the bedside table and opened the drawer. Percy knew now that the gods would perish from his army when he saw what was in the drawer. His sea-green eyes held a surprised look before it morphed into determination, steel hard determination. His body and his power still increasing in strength from his most recent blessing. He closed the box which laid in the drawer before picking it up and vanished in a thick mist to go to Montauk to meet his commanders and then to start building his army.

_NOONE'S POV_

A war was about to rage, Ares could feel it. And even the fates didn't know the outcome. Even the king of the gods was nervous about what was to come, so nervous in fact, that he had swallowed his pride and called for all the demi-gods to Olympus to live and train. He knew that hatred towards himself and his fellow gods would be his downfall, just as it had been the last time. He sighed as he turned towards Athena who sat on the chair opposite to him, on the balcony of his palace, which over looked all of Olympus

"Where on earth are they, without my brothers, I fear we might lose this war" Athena was shocked that her father admitted it, but even she knew that it was true,

"Father, you should only worry about training the demi-gods to fight, all will work out fine, trust me father" she replied, even though she sounded uncertain as well.

And things only got worse. A week later they sent Artemis to track them. She came back a month later, told them that she would explain in the morning and when the morning came, she had disappeared along with Apollo and Hermes. This enraged Zeus, but also saddened him, had he really treated them so badly in the past that it caused them to hate him so much? He sighed yet again as he sat in the middle of a council meeting. He tried everything in his power to stop the gods from leaving, but all he could do was let them become closer to their children, and that would soon backfire, for even he knew that they would just take their children and leave. But everything started to shift into Zeus' favour when Artemis came back battered and bruised. At first, her return had almost gotten her killed, but when she stated that she was a spy and that she had gotten valuable information about the enemy army, and how all of Zeus' siblings, Persephone, Apollo and Hermes (they followed Artemis because they had overheard her saying that she would go back, because they wanted to join Percy for they taught that he, like them, had been unfairly treated, so they wanted to help his cause) had joined the enemy side. This caused thunder storms for some days as they also found out that the children of said gods had disappeared mysteriously, but they all knew that they had joined the enemy side. This caused great panic and doubt to arise in the demi-gods, but, thanks to the quick thinking of Athena, they held a banquet to thank the demi-gods for staying on the gods' side. All worries and doubts disappeared the next morning and routine started back with the gods training the demi-gods.

But, the war was brewing, and many of them had been in war already and they knew that this would not be pleasant, even more so because of their opponent's leader,

Perseus Jackson, son of Pontus, Hero of Olympus, Slayer of both Ouranus and Gaia and many monsters, and leader of the rebel army,

TROY.

**A/N Sorry about my other story: Guardian Angel, but the site took it down because I violated some rule. I may or may not do it over again, I don't know, I'll say soon enough though. And once again, I am sorry. Hope you like this story just as much. I'll try to update soon.**

**See Ya Later**


End file.
